


A Palindrome Is Not A Palindrome

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Palindromes, Roommates, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: A Silly little one-shot.





	A Palindrome Is Not A Palindrome

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote that I decided to post.

A Palindrome Is Not A Palindrome

“Sky?”

.....

“Sky? Sky? Hey Schuyler.”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking.”

_sigh_ “About what this time? The best butter to bread ratio or how to create the ultimate toaster without blowing up our room?”

“Hey, that happened only once, okay twice. Alright, you got me there. It was way more then that. Maybe five or six times. Give me a moment to count them. There was the time that I...”

“Bridge!”

“And besides Sky, I have already figured out what the perfect ratio of bread to butter is.”

_mumbling under his breath._ “Why am I not surprised.”

“You know what’s odd?”

“That I haven’t murdered you yet for always getting on my nerves?”

“Come on, we both know that you love me.”

“Okay, you got me there. Even though I know that I am going to regret asking this later, but what Bridge?”

“The word palindrome.”

”And why is that?”

“Isn’t it weird that the word palindrome isn’t a palindrome?”

“Then what do you propose it should be called instead?”

”I don’t know, maybe a palindromemordnilap, or samewayawemas, or even mirrororrim.”

“Mirrororrim?”

“You know, the word mirror being spelt the same way forward and backwards.”

”You know what I think Bridge?”

“That you agree with me?”

“No, that it is three am in the morning and that we both need to get back to sleep.”

.....

“Sky?”

“What is it now Bridge?”

“What is your favorite simile?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written dialogue only fics for awhile, so sorry if it was a bit confusing. I also thought that Bridge making up words like mirrioroirrim was fitting for his character. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
